


placement

by spoke



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. 288, thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	placement

The quiet here used to be comfortable. Now it’s a weight that drags at him, because there’s no one left to share it with. 11 and 33 are always with the chocobo egg, and he would stay there if it didn’t feel like intruding.

It’s okay.

That’s their place. This one is his.

But he thinks less about the dead now, and more about the missing. Where they are, what they’re doing. What’s being done to them. If any of them are asking questions about it all.

He hopes so. Maybe when they come back, they’ll bring answers with them.


End file.
